Arrival Of The Psychic Knight
by Sonic Angel
Summary: When Greg returns to Tokyo with the Psychic Crystal, can he utilize his newfound powers and save the love of his life? Please R&R.
1. Greg's Return

**Arrival of the Psychic Knight**   
**By Sonic Angel**

** Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon. What I do own, is the Psychic Crystal, and Greg's alter ego, the Psychic Knight, and his attacks. So there! 

** A**t school, the Sailor gang heard that there was a 'new' student. At math class, Amy whispered to Caspian, "Do you know who the new student is?" Caspian shrugged, "I don't know. What do I look like, a clairvoyant?!" The teacher said, "Quiet. Allow me to introduce the new student." A brown haired young man, with a crystal at the center of his uniform. Amy and Caspian gasped, "Greg?!" Caspian said, "You know him, Amy?!" Amy blushed, "I... kind of have this, thing, for him." Caspian smiled, "Ohhhh, a big fat CRUSH!" Amy smiled, "You actually know Greg?" Caspian grinned, "I know him personally, Miss Amy. He and I are the best of friends." The teacher said, "Since both of you know Greg well, I think you don't mind him sitting with you two geniuses." Caspian smiled, "We don't mind, Miss Kazimi, we don't mind at all." Greg sat with the duo, and Caspian smiled, "Greg! Hey, long time, no see." Greg grinned, "It's been too long. So. You still like _her_?" Caspian grinned, "Yes, but the rest of the Sailor gang found that out." Greg grinned, "Figured it would happen." The bell rang, and Caspian said, "At lunch, you can sit with me." Greg said, "Okay." 

** A**t lunchtime, Greg and Caspian were sitting together, and Caspian said, "So. You finally reclaimed your Psychic Crystal. You know what this means, don't you?" Greg said, "I can transform into the Psychic Knight?" Caspian smiled evilly, "And, not to mention, if anything bad happens to your crush, you can transform and save her." Greg groaned, "Downside: She finds out my secret identity." Caspian smiled, "Well, there is an upside. She finds out the you that is truly you." Greg asked, "The genius me?" Caspian shook his head. He said, "No, my dear friend. Not the Count you, but... How do I say this? Ah, yes. The hero inside of you, that never gives up, always fights for truth, justice, and defends what's right." Greg asked, "Well, that sounds awesome. How do I find it?" Caspian said, "Finding that side of you is a long and perilous road. Once you find it, there's no telling the potential of you as the Psychic Knight!" Greg gasped, "No way! Unlimited potential? You mean, all-new attacks?" Caspian nodded. Greg said, "Well, speaking of your crush, where is she?" Caspian sighed, "She's in a private school right now. I wish she was here." The P.A System crackled to life. "Today, students, we are expecting a guest duet. One of the people playing is one of our own. This talented pianist's name is Caspian Moon, and he's going to play one of his new pieces, Neptune's Rapshody. His guest player is a very talented violinist." Caspian yelled, "YES!" Greg asked, "What?" "Me and my crush are going to do a duet on my new piece! I never thought that this would happen, but it did! HA HA! Piano time!" Caspian's crystal glowed, and transformed into a tux. Greg sighed, "Oy vei," Caspian shot back, "Well, you always get excited when Miss Amy gets an A+ on her test. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go to the gymnasium." 

**Sonic Angel:** Can Greg find the hero inside of himself _and_ get his unlimited potential? Find out next time, in **"The Heroic Knight!"**


	2. The Heroic Knight

**The Heroic Knight**   
**By Sonic Angel**

** Disclaimer:** I don't own SM. What I do own, however, is the Psychic Crystal and Greg's alter ego, the Psychic Knight and his Count self. Now, let the action begin! ^_^ 

** A**s Caspian went to the gym, both he and Greg felt something in the gym. Greg said, "Caspian, you feel that?" Caspian nodded. "Some _BAD_ vibes are originatining in the gym. This _IS_ the perfect chance to unleash your potential and save Amy!" Greg said, "Ya think, Cas?" Caspian smiled his lightning smile, "Of course, ol' buddy!" 

** W**hen Caspian went into the gym and saw Michelle, he said, "Well, this is nice. Doing a duet on my new piece." Michelle said, "I know that tone of voice, Caspian. Something's wrong, isn't it?" Caspian frowned, "Yes. You feel that?" Michelle nodded, "There are some serious waves of negative energy in the gym." Caspian said, "Whoa, it feels as if it's... familar." Michelle nodded. "Way too familar, Caspian." 

** A**s the whole school was in the gym, the principal's voice boomed on the speakers. He said, "People, please be quiet! Our presentation of Caspian's new piece will begin shortly. Now Caspian, what's the name of your new piece?" Caspian blushed, "The name is 'Neptune's Rhapsody'." Serena sighed, "Oy vei. When will Caspian stop naming his pieces after Michelle or her planet?" Greg said, "I don't know Serena, but what I _do_ know is that Caspian's madly in love with her." Amy asked, "What? Greg, how did _you_ know that? He only told us when we defeated the Negarose!"   
** "**Why, Amy, he was the first person to tell me that!"   
** C**aspian yelled, "Come on, Greg, make your move now! Ask _her_ out!"   
** "**Now?!"   
** S**erena asked, pointing to Amy, "How did _he_ know that you've got a crush on _her_?"   
** G**reg slyly grinned, "I was the first person to tell him."   
** "**Oh." 

** A**s the music began playing, people were sleepy, and getting bored. Well, except for the Sailor gang, and Greg, who seemed to be vigilant, looking out for something. Just then... 

** T**wo Cassidian Blossoms came out of nowhere and attacked! People ran and Greg ran to Caspian. Caspian said, "Follow me."   
** "**Where to?"   
** "**The boys bathroom. There, we'll transform and get ready to show your potential." 

** A**s the duo went to the boys bathroom, Serena and Co. thought, "We can't transform in front of these people!" 

** W**hile in the bathroom, Caspian said. "You ready, ol' buddy?"   
** G**reg smiled, "I was _born_ ready, Cas."   
** C**aspian yelled, "Cosmic Lightning Crystal!"   
** G**reg yelled, "Psychic Crystal!" 

** T**he two Cassidian Blossoms said, "Prepare to have your energy sucked out of you, you foolish humans!" Just then, two voices called out, "Not in their life, creep!" 

** S**erena yelled, "T.L.! What nice timing, little bro!" Amy asked, "Who's that with you, Lightning?" The figure said, "You've got nothing to worry about, Amy. I'm the Psychic Knight! Psy Wave!" The wave hit the two Cassidian Blossoms and they went back to the gym. The Psychic Crystal started glowing rapidly, The Psychic Knight smiled evily, "Your reign of terror ends now, you two!" The two Cassidian Blossoms said, "What can you do about it?" The Knight yelled, "This. Psychic Blizzard!" The two blossoms were frozen and defeated. After that, the duo left mysteriously just as they appeared mysteriously, and Serena saw Greg and Caspian left the boys bathroom. 

** A**s Greg and Caspian walked home, Caspian grinned, "That was awesome! I've never seen you do that attack before, ol' buddy!" Greg blushed, "I just..." Caspian winked, "Unleashed your unlimited potential! Say Greg, do you have a place to stay?" Greg sighed sadly, "No." Caspian smiled, "You can stay at my place. There, you'll learn how to harness your newfound powers!" Greg grinned, "Really? Thanks!" Unbeknownest to the duo, the Sailor gang was spying on them. Serena thought, "There has to be a reason why Greg came back here, not just to ask Ames out!" 

** Sonic Angel:** Uh oh! The Sailor gang is on to Greg's secret! Will Caspian be able to keep Greg's secret identity covert? Or, will the Sailor gang find out the secret of Greg's return? What will happen when Amy finds out? Find out next time, in **"Sub Zero Knight: Greg's Secret Revealed!"**


End file.
